


Witching Hour

by ProblematicPines



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Calm Before The Storm, Cereal, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Jack Wright is a sassy bitch, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Sammy is the protective dad friend we all know he is, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, he deserves better, midnight snack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProblematicPines/pseuds/ProblematicPines
Summary: Like the Godless heathen he was, Jack poured the just-barely-stale milk into a bowl and poured in some cereal.“Cereal is NOT a snack food!” Lily would have chewed him out if she had been present. But since his overbearing older sister was likely getting her rocks off at some chick’s house across town, Jack relished in this moment of being able to be a crazed animal.





	Witching Hour

Jack Wright staggered down the hall of his apartment towards the bathroom. Absently scratching at his side as he traveled, Jack cursed sharply when his toe came in contact with a door-stopper sticking out of the wall. It was too damn dark to see, and he couldn’t be arsed to turn on one of the lights.

Echolocation was his saving grace now.

Grumbling curses and trying not to apply any pressure on his smarting foot, the disgruntled radio host tried his best to not awaken Sammy. He had no idea if his late-night stumble had awoken his...boyfriend, though he sincerely hoped not. He knew how much Sammy needed his sleep.

His bare feet padded softly on the wooden floor, the only sound throughout the rest of the apartment (save for the muffled scratching of tree branches against the wall from outside). It was unnaturally quiet, for once. Usually he and Sammy were up until all hours down at the radio station with Lily, talking back and forth about anything and everything.

It was a rarity for the place to be this quiet, especially with two grown men living together within it.

Jack just supposed it was his luck that he could get a good night’s sleep.

After he finished his business in the bathroom (the sound of the flushing toilet being startlingly loud in contrast with the aforementioned silence that lingered strong and heavy in the air), Jack dragged himself out into the living area, hauling his feet along behind him. He was in the mood for a midnight snack, though a dreary-eyed look over at the clock on the wall told him that it was actually closer to the witching hour than it was the middle of the night.

“Maybe I’ll get to see an actual witch,” Jack thought, allowing himself a sleepy smile at the prospect.

Even in his half-asleep state, Jack’s love for all things creepy and shit were poking through and affecting his sense of humour. It was a curse that he unfortunately had to bear.

He headed into the tiny kitchen just off the living area, and rummaged around in the fridge until he found the carton of milk. Just to be sure, he checked the use-by date on the label.

Then, for extra good measure, he gave it a quick sniff.

“Seems good to me,” he decided blandly. If he got sick, then at least he could badger Sammy into looking after him. Sammy wasn’t the traditional caring nor loving type, but Jack hoped he could weasel his way into his boyfriend’s good graces and get him to snuggle with him while he recovered on the couch watching X-Files.

The prospect made Jack smile warmly, and felt his cheeks grow hotter in the cold darkness of the apartment.

Like the Godless heathen he was, Jack poured the just-barely-stale milk into a bowl and poured in some cereal.

“Cereal is NOT a snack food!” Lily would have chewed him out if she had been present. But since his overbearing older sister was likely getting her rocks off at some chick’s house across town, Jack relished in this moment of being able to be a crazed animal.

He stood in the dark kitchen for a while, silently crunching away on his cereal while he did. It was silent. Very silent. It wasn’t like Jack disliked the quiet, though he would have appreciated some kind of ambiance much much more, regardless of how minor.

It put him at peace, and made him feel more comfortable with his surroundings, even if he and Sammy had been living in this apartment for almost half a year now.

The apartment Jack shared with Sammy wasn’t a spacious one; but it was enough for them to find comfort in. Maybe this would be a stepping stone in the two of them upsizing to a bigger and better place? Preferably in a better, more tolerant area. How the two of them had managed to snag themselves an apartment in this area of California was a stroke of luck, considering Sammy had been against the idea from the very beginning.

Then again, Sammy - how he and Lily knew him, but everybody else knew him as Shotgun, the creepy misogynist that leered at girls on air and requested them do very vulgar and risque things for his perceived enjoyment - was against most ideas.

He hadn’t been against the idea of himself and Jack discreetly dating, however. So that was something Jack counted his lucky stars for-

“Hey, dickweed.”

Even though it had been a small, gravelly rumble from the door, it was abrupt enough for Jack to choke on a scream and spit out his mouthful of milk. It splattered all over the counter, and the vile aftertaste made Jack’s mouth sour.

“BITCH,” was all Jack croaked back in response.

The kitchen light flipped on, making Jack cower slightly as the sudden intensity stung his eyes. Where were his glasses? He was sure they were around here somewhere.

“What’re you doin’ up so late, klutz?” Sammy asked in a totally nonchalant and uninterested way, as though he hadn’t just scared the everloving shit out of his boyfriend.

Jack grumbled as he set about cleaning up the mess he had made.

That Sammy had made by being a creepy fuck, not by Jack being a mouse of a man.

“I was trying to fix myself some food, yet you decided to do your best Batman impersonation and scare the soul outta me,” Jack pouted.

Sammy rolled his eyes and leaned casually against the counter, towering over his boyfriend despite slouching sleepily all the same.

“You know I hate vigilante superheroes,” Sammy groaned in return. “Creepy dudes running around wearing leather and grinding all over criminals? I’m not like that at all.”

“Okay, first of all-”

Jack spun on his heel and jabbed a finger in Sammy’s face accusingly.

“-Batman is NOT a vigilante. And two - is Sammy ‘I like it rough’ Stevens telling me that he wouldn’t be into some hot leather suit action?”

That last part was said with a more suggestive tone than Jack had been aiming for; he blamed it on being slightly disconcerted due to sleepiness and shock from Sammy appearing so abruptly.

Sammy refused to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, but the faint dusting of pink on his stubbled cheeks was more than enough for Jack to deduce that he was right in his teasing.

“Whatever, shorty,” was the best Sammy could come up with.

“What’re you doing up so late anyway?” Jack inquired as he finished tidying up the mess. Sammy shrugged casually, tone unreadable.

“Just checkin’ on where you were,” he replied. “I woke up and you...weren’t there.”

Jack smiled fondly, bowing slightly and clutching at his chest in faux adoration.

“I was only two rooms away,” he replied. Then he smiled broadly ear to ear and cooed in a mockingly-sweet tone: “Awww, is the immovable Sammy Stevens showing compassion for his boyfriend? How quaint!”

Jack chortled heartily after that, much to Sammy’s chagrin. The taller man glowered, clearly trying to put in an effort to seem as dissociative and unfeeling as possible, but the slight pucker of his lips made it obvious.

Jack was, yet again, right about Sammy.

“Can you just come back to bed?” he asked, and Jack detected an almost pleading kind of undertone behind his words. It tugged at his heartstrings. “I just wanna get some more sleep before we have to head over to Lily’s tomorrow.” He groaned. “I’m gonna need all the rest I can get before she lays into me for not practicing proper etiquette in her presence.”

Jack knew that Lily wasn’t the real reason why Sammy wanted Jack to come back to the warmth and comfort of their shared queen-sized bed, but since he used his sister as a scapegoat for all manner of innocent and lovey-dovey things, Jack certainly wasn’t about to object. Hell, he’d used Lily’s wrath as an excuse to spend extra time snuggling in Sammy’s warm, broad arms every morning.

So long as he remained in Sammy’s loving embrace, nobody could hurt him.

Jack nodded, smiling fondly at his not-at-all-clingy boyfriend. A quick peck on the tip of Sammy's nose made the faint pink blush on his cheeks darken tenfold, and Jack found it absolutely adorable. “Sure, babe. Just lemme make myself some more cereal.”

“You’re a monster.”

"You love me though, so it's fine."

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual SamJack Fic!  
> After writing so much Buddy System Fics, I'm so grateful for this change in pace. Hopefully my other KFAM Fics will follow down the same route of being refreshing and reinvigorating for my writing process!
> 
> This Fic was such a pleasure to write. We don't know all that much about Sammy and Jack's relationship prior to the whole King Falls spiral and the Void and such, but I see them as being the cutest, sweetest domestic couple California has ever seen. I hope the podcast expands on them soon: I need fuel for my Shipping addiction lmao
> 
> Also, Jack totally pours in milk and then cereal don't @ me
> 
> More Fics will be coming soon! Kudos and comments are always very much appreciated, and thank you so much for reading all the way to the end!


End file.
